


The Truth About the Moon

by somelittlevaudeville



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelittlevaudeville/pseuds/somelittlevaudeville
Summary: London Avery loved to read. Because facts were true- they didn't lie to you like the countless people did when they said things like "I've got your back" or "you can trust me."London was an orphan. She doesn't know a thing about her parents. The only person she had ever cared about died the day her life began.London ran and tried to escape her past. She faced troubles and love. Would it all come tumbling down?A Newsies Love StoryNot historically accurate!!*I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM NEWSIES THEY BELONG TO DISNEY*
Relationships: Crutchie/David Jacobs, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Racetrack Higgins/Original Character, sarah Jacobs/Romeo
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

Before reading this story know that there will be smut and graphic scenes of abuse. If any of these trigger you, I will put warnings at the beginning of a smut chapter and warnings near the biggest chapters showing abuse.

Now that that's over with- hi! I am the author and it is a pleasure to be here having you read this today. In the story, the strike has already happened. I hope you enjoy the story.❀


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW contains death*  
> Word Count: 618

3rd person POV

It's a dirty run-down building full of young, scummy street rat girls. They were orphans. The sign at the front of the building reading "Girl's Home" wasn't at all welcoming. The black paint was chipped on the sign and the metal was absolutely rusted. The building wasn't any better. It's brick's were chipping away, half of the barred windows were broken. To top it all off, the building practically screamed of pain and suffering.

Inside there were more girls than should be in such a worthless place. But they had nowhere else to live. Everyone shared a bed and received minimal food. Each and every girl was threateningly skinny and covered in dirt. A few of them were so sickly and pale that they resembled a piece of old parchment. Very few of them had menstrual cycles as their bodies couldn't handle the extra loss of blood when they weren't even eating a meal a day. They spent everyday cleaning he place and cooking, just to have it destroyed and repeat the pattern again tomorrow.

Inside the bedroom, a girl around 15 with fiery red hair and beautiful eyes, empty of hope but full of yearning, sat reading. She loved to read because facts were true. But then here small moment of peace in the hurricane she called life was over.

"You dirty little reading scumbag!" the vile orphanage warden, Ms. Gothel screamed at a young, terrified girl.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm sorry, don't hurt me." the child pleaded.

"That's it, Avery, that is the last straw," Ms. Gothel dragged her by her hair out of the room and down the hall. She nearly succeeded in shoving her in the room when she loosened her grip slightly, for just a moment. But the skinny, frightful child, was full of hope as she pushed over the warden and ran to the bedroom to grab her few belongings. Just her luck the warden expected her to go straight for the front gate, but this girl had other plans. She ran into the kitchen and out the back door, passing a small pitiful garden. She didn't notice a child tending to it until she heard her name called.

"London?" The little girl asked with curious eyes. She couldn't have been older than seven. "Where a-are you g-going?" the little girl stuttered, beginning to cry.

"I'm leaving," London replied. "I'm getting out for good. You can come with me Winnie, let's run away together. I can be your mother!" London begged the girl to come with her. Who would she be if she left a sweet, innocent child with so much life left to live, alone?

But London soon found out the answer to that question.

"Where is she?!" Ms. Gothel yelled angrily at the girls inside. London began to worry and grabbed the child's hand. But to London's surprise, she pushed her away.

"Winnie?" she asked the girl.

"Go, be free," the small child said crying. London went to run and took one last look at the girl before running to the front of the building and sliding under the gate. She wasn't far from the agonizing orphanage when she heard the furious yells of Ms. Gothel, followed by screams of pain coming from Winnie. Then the little girl's screams suddenly stopped. London ran away crying for the girl who was much too young to die.

*****

After many minutes of running as far as she could, London leaned against the side of a building to catch her breath. Little to London's knowledge two men with evil smirks on their face crept up to her.

"Well hello gorgeous," one of them said.

And that, my dear friends, is just about where our story begins.


End file.
